Kuroko no Chibi: Misadventures of the GoM, Kagami Taiga and Liz
by ashleyamps101
Summary: Meet Liz, an average girl with an average life. She's got it pretty good. You could even say her life is perfect, then again, school's out. What will happen to her so-called perfect life when, SURPRIZE! The characters of her favourite anime, show up in her room and ask for her help? Did I mention that Liz is an otaku and these characters are chibis? Story is better than summary.
1. Chapter 1

'Ahhhh...finally home!' Liz exclaimed as she threw herself on her sofa.

It was finally the summer holidays. She was free from teachers and rules and homework and early mornings. To top things off, her overbearing mother would be away the for the full duration of her freedom. It's not that Liz didn't love her mother, they just didn't get along too well. They were very different so it was music to her ears when her parents told her the news of her mother's work abroad just the day before.

'Hey Lizzy, is that you kiddo!?' Her father called from upstairs.

Now her dad, she could relate to. They had similar, if not the same, mind-sets. To sum it all up, they were two halves of the same coin. Believe me, the list of what they have in common would go on, so let's leave it at that.

'No! I'm a burglar! Gimme all your money and no one gets hurt!' She called back. Her sarcastic, quick wit? From her father. She heard his deep, relaxed laughter grow louder, along with his heavy footsteps, as he made his way down the stairs.

'You wanna go?' He mock challenged. Now because of his strong, muscular build, anyone else would have considered him a real threat if it weren't for the playful tone in his voice.

'You bet, old man!' Despite the tone though, she still loved a good challenge. She sprung quickly from her place on the sofa and pounced, swinging a kick his way. For a girl, Liz was pretty strong, and taller than the average female, yet she's still her father's daughter, so he managed to swat her assault away, having her land back on the sofa.

'I win, now get out of that sweaty uniform of yours.' He said dismissively yet kindly to his gender-bended mini-me of a daughter. Liz merely shrugged and hauled herself off of the sofa, her skin peeling away from the dark leather painfully.

'Aye, Sir!' She mock saluted and marched upstairs.

* * *

Liz sighed in discomfort as she closed her bedroom door behind her. As like a regular teenager, her room was cluttered with merchandise and posters and the like. Although some posters consisted of her favourite bands or motivational basketball and extreme sports posters (the odd one or two autographed), the majority of these posters were in fact for anime. Same went for the merchandise.

She had other things like books (nearly all of those being manga), a basketball, a skateboard, speakers, an amplifier, two guitars (one electric and the other acoustic) and of course a laptop. Now if you haven't already noticed, Liz is an OTAKU [1]. She has a fascination with all things Japanese. Even her phone's playlist consisted of music from anime or Vocaloid. Because of this, whenever her parents would ask her if she wanted something from the supermarket, she would ask for instant ramen, pocky, or both.

'It's too hot' She stated the obvious. The teen opened her window and let the warm summer breeze intoxicate her to a state of mind numbing, blissful tranquility. Letting out another sigh, though this time in content, she turned in search of the laptop she left on her bed in this morning's running late rush. But instead of finding said life source of all teenagers, she met the stares of eight pairs of eyes. Eight chibi faces, in fact. That's right, CHIBI!

Let me set the scene for those of you who are confused. Liz is standing in the middle of her Otaku room in her heavy, sticky summer uniform. She stares slack-jawed at the eight chibi styled anime characters sitting on her bed, staring back at her with more interest than, well whatever mixed feelings Liz had.

'What the HELL!?'

* * *

** [1]**

**Otaku** **is a Japanese slang word which means someone who has a hobby that they spend more time, money, and effort on than normal people do. They know a lot about their hobby and things related to it; for example, an anime otaku might spend a lot of time watching anime, buy a lot of DVDs and other products, learn about the people who create anime (such as the people who draw it, or the people who make the voices of the characters), or create something (like music or drawings) about anime. Originally, _otaku_ was a word to speak to someone from another family with respect.**

**In Japan, _otaku_ is generally considered a rude word. Calling someone an _otaku_ in Japan would be a very bad insult. However, in America, _otaku_ is often used to refer to fans of anime and manga. In America, calling someone an _otaku_ is not necessarily rude. In Australia the term "otaku" is seen not only as not rude but in a lot of anime fans' cases as a thing to be very proud of being called. The term "otaku" is used to mean a very knowledgeable geek, obsessed with anime; an extreme fan of anime and manga.**

**And that's all for now folks! Sorry the chapter was so short, but knowing me, if I wrote any more it would drag on and we'd all end up wanting to shoot me in the face. If you want me to carry on, I'm going to need at least 5 of either: **

**-Followers**

** -Reviews **

**-Or Favourites **

**And please let me know what you think. TTFN! Ta ta for now! X3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, I'm sure we can all agree on the fact that it's been too I know I didn't get 5 Follows/Favorites/Reviews, but 4 followers is good enough for me! Also, if I wait any longer, I'll just lose any inspiration for the story and I'm willing to bet all my money that you're all either annoyed or fed up, so I'm updating! YAY! X3**

**A few quick shout outs:**

**Hiken08**

**SkyLion27**

**koreanlover21873**

**moonlightshadowxiii**

**KCBfang**

**lively-loving**

**Thank you all for following/favouriting my story. It really does mean a lot to have even one of each, thank you all and please bear with me.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Previously:

_Liz is standing in the middle of her Otaku room in her heavy, sticky summer uniform. She stares slack-jawed at the eight chibi styled anime characters sitting on her bed, staring back at her with more interest than, well whatever mixed feelings Liz had._

_'What the HELL!?'_

'Lizzy? Everything okay Kiddo?' Liz's father, Hank, called from the bottom of the stairs, the uncharacteristic tone of worry lacing his deep voice.

Still staring at the strange creatures atop her bed, Liz racked her brain for a decent reply.

'U-uh...I-I-I...apple...glass...um, uniform...' Was the only lame excuse her shell-shocked brain could form at the time.

'You what?' Her father asked, slowly ascending the stairwell.

'Um...well, there was this apple juice from this morning,' Liz started as she threw some leftover apple juice on her already damp, sticky and smelly uniform. 'And I split it on myself when I... tripped on my shoes.'She hastily explained while running over to her father who only just stepped onto the landing.

'You're not hurt or anything, right? The glass didn't break? You didn't hurt yourself on any furniture?' I know before I said that Hank was very laid back, but that didn't mean he didn't treat his daughter like a helpless child when she was in any possible danger.

From chilled to overprotective in a second. Another trait the two shared.

Once she changed into something **much** more comfortable (in the bathroom, she couldn't undress in front of her favorite anime characters) and calmed her father down, said man told her he'd be out at the shops for a while.

With the house to herself, Liz figured she had time to try and figure out what the Hell those palmtop Chibis were doing on her bed, in this world. First thing's first, introductions. Why not be polite? They were her guests after all, uninvited but welcomed never the less.

There was just one itty-bitty problem: The language barrier. Sure Kagami could speak English, but the heavy Japanese accent mixed with the well spoken English was funny enough when she saw it in the 1st episode of Season 2, but imagine it with a higher pitch in voice. What pitch were their voices? Did they get higher or stay the same? Did they somehow get lower?

Whilst Liz was busy pacing back and forth, her brows furrowed in concentration, as she bombarded herself with questions, the Generation on Miracles plus Momoi and Kagami were having an argumentative conversation. Names were called, punches were thrown etc. and finally a truce was called. But Kagami and Aomine were still bitterly blaming each other for ending up in, what Akashi deducted as being, a Parallel Universe.

The rainbow haired group of anime characters managed to gather the minimal information their current surroundings could offer, and they confirmed that they were in fact in another World.

_'Oi, Bakagami! You speak English right?' _Aomine asked.

_'Yea- wait! Who the Hell are you calling Bakagami? Ahomine!' _

_'You of course. Baaaka! Baka! Baka!'_

_'Shut up you bastard!'_

_'Aominechii! Kagamichii! Please stop fighting! I just wanna go home!' _Kise tried and failed to intervene.

_'Hey, Kurochin. Make them stop fighting. I'm tired and I have a headache.' _Murasakibara complained with his usual sleepy voice.

_'Okay' _Kuroko walked over to the argument between his Light and his ex-Light.

_'Please stop. You're getting very annoying.'_

_'Heh, why should we stop?' _Aomine challenged.

_'Because I want you to.' _Akashi stepped in. At this, both Aces backed down, though reluctantly at first.

'Oh, I see. So your voices haven't changed after all. That's strange, but I suppose you would all sound so silly with high voices.' Said Liz, as she walked from her place by the window to the side of the bed, where she knealed down to be at somewhat eye level with everyone.

The moment they heard her voice, they all whipped their heads round.

_'Waah! She's so pretty!~ Dai-kun, don't you think so?'_

_'Yeah, she's alright. But from where I was standing earlier, she doesn't have very big tits.'_

_'But Aominechii, her face is beautiful!' _In all fairness Kise had never seen an English girl in real life. At least it explains why they were all blushing earlier (even Akashi and Murasakibara).

Although she never thought of herself as beautiful, Liz was still aware that a lot of people thought so.

She had delicate, fair skin. It was flawless. No freckles or spots at all.

She had large, round eyes that sparkled in the light. They were a not-so-common Hazel that consisted of brown, green and blue.

Her hair was a lovely shade of blonde. Strawberry Blonde** (It's real, believe it! My best friend has it and it's really pretty)**. The golden strands mixed well with the copper-red to create a rarity of a hair color. Most people mistook it for ginger, which, when mentioned, would irritate her. She had her hair styled in layers, in a way that gave her an edge, and an asymmetric fringe that swooped above her right eye.

Her body was also quite well-shaped. She was tall, put simply. Her legs were not skinny, but legs aren't normally skinny anyway. They were simply toned, but they still had shape thanks to the ragtag collection of sports teams she was on. The rest of her body was toned too. A flat stomach, well shaped arms. She drank a lot of milk, which would explain her height and her high tolerance to physical damage.

Really, if you punched her arm or something, she would feel the impact and a slight sting, but no lasting pain.

_'Do you think she can understand us?' _Aomine asked nobody in particular.

_'It doesn't seem to me like she can…' _Midorima offered.

'Excuse me, do you understand Japanese?' Kagami asked with his thickly accented English. Liz just shook her head in response, managing to hold back the giggles with a straight face.

_'She can't.' _Kagami confirmed.

_'We should introduce ourselves.' _Suggested Kuroko, giving Kagami and the others slight scare.

_'I'll go first!' _Kise said excitedly as he skipped towards Liz. He stopped in front of her and caught a whiff of her. She smelled fresh,with no specific aroma, but he liked it anyway. He blushed once again. Getting over it, he opened his mouth to start but Kagami reminded him of the language barrier.

_'Baka! She doesn't understand us remember?' _Aomine said, irritated that the Copy Cat probably wasn't even listening to their important conversation and just drooling over Liz instead.

_'I-I'm sorry Aominechii, I was listening but I just really wanted to meet her. I got so exited that I forgot!" _Kise started bawling like the cute chibi he was.

_'Are you alright Kise-kun?' _Liz tried asking with an unaccomplished Japanese accent and the little vocabulary she knew from reading subtitles. It was still decent enough that they could understand her.

Surprised, Kise faced her again. Tears were still streaming down his chubby cheeks so, with the tip of her index finger, Liz gently wiped them away. Afterwards she gave him a kind smile and spoke again in Japanese.

_'My name is Elizabeth' _ That was the extent of Japanese she could remember, but it sufficed.

'So you can speak Japanese?' Kagami was getting very confused with this girl.

'Only a little, _Daijoubu? _and _Watashi wa Elizabeth _is the only Japanese I can actually say or understand.'

'Ahhhhh…' He finally understood, making a sound of understanding. Kagami reported the info to Kuroko and the others.

Soon they managed to get all the introductions out of the way, using Kagami as their translator. They had all warmed up to her, some just didn't show it. After Momoi was done warning Liz to stay away from Kuroko, the teenager nodded her head in understanding, then explained how they were from an anime. Well, from her point of view.

_'We should check that out then.' _Akashi said and the others agreed. Kagami translated for Liz. She then looked out of the window, a feeling she got having told her to.

The Sun had already started to set by this time. _Strange, _Liz thought. _Is it that late?_

She looked over to her new acquaintances and then told Kagami that they could sleep in her bed tonight. Even if they didn't want to…well, where else could they go?

'Hey Lizzy? I'm back! I bought you some Skittles!' Her father called, closing the door behind him.

'Welcome back Dad. Have a safe trip? Those are for me right? Well I'm off to bed now. Night night, love you!' Before he could react, Liz rocketed down the stairs, had a one-sided conversation with him, took the previously mentioned sweets and ran back up the stairs.

'Teenagers...' He sighed to himself and ran a hand through his graying hair before chuckling to himself and going to his own room.

* * *

Later, as Liz climbed into bed, wary of the Chibis, she sighed. It had really been a long day.

One by one, she felt them get comfy on her bed (and herself).

Kise held onto her finger, as if for dear life, and affectionately rubbed his cheek against it.

Kuroko and Momoi ended up on her stomach with the pinkette spooning the poor Phantom boy.

Midorima slept as far away as possible, on the pillow on the other side. Liz was lucky enough to have a double bed, you see.

Akashi had demanded a cushion of his own to sleep on. Replying with an eye roll and muttering, 'Saw **that **coming.' Under her breath, she gave him a spare cushion.

Murasakibara found comfort on her forehead, oddly enough.

Kagami found himself nuzzling against her shoulder, finding her fresh scent very relaxing.

And although she really should have expected it, Liz ended up objecting angrily (with a blush so bright they could probably see it even though the light was off) when Aomine got comfortable in between her breasts.

_'I must admit, I was wrong. You have got pretty good tits after all.' _Aomine said with a satisfied air around him, unashamed. Kagami translated word for word.

That quickly escalated into a hushed argument where, once again, Kagami had to translate. Begrudgingly, Liz let Aomine win. That really used up the last of her steam and she just wanted to sleep so badly. With all the switching between languages, Kagami felt no different.

Eventually, Liz did manage to drift off to Dreamland, hard enough as it may be considering the circumstances. Every time Aomine moved and she was conscious, the poor girl's blush would return.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

**Alright, well thank you all for reading and bearing with me. I hope this chapter was of a worthy quality. I'm nearing the end of an exam week so soon I should be able to update better chapters in less time. See ya soon! X3**


End file.
